


In Which Arya Shows Sandor What Mistletoe Is

by wtflommy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya and Sandor are Married, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, NSFW Art, Older Arya, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtflommy/pseuds/wtflommy
Summary: Literally just an excuse to write some smut. Years down the road, as they've settled in their own holdfast, Arya decides to show Sandor what mistletoe is. Yes I realize they don't have Christmas, or probably even mistletoe. This is porn, don't look for a plot.





	In Which Arya Shows Sandor What Mistletoe Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swoledor_clegainz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoledor_clegainz/gifts), [3rd_Degree_Arsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_Degree_Arsan/gifts).



> **WARNING**
> 
> This is just straight up smut dedicated to my arsan besties _game_of_bones_ and _3rd Degree Arsan_ for all the lovely, ridiculous conversations we've had about our OTP. 
> 
> If you have an issue with Sandor railing his tiny (now) wife, Arya, then I suggest not reading. Cause that's all this is. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Accompanying full-sized drawing found here.](https://wolfandhound-got.tumblr.com/post/168906220970/in-which-arya-shows-sandor-what-mistletoe-is) NSFW.

* * *

[See the rest here.](https://wolfandhound-got.tumblr.com/post/168906220970/in-which-arya-shows-sandor-what-mistletoe-is) NSFW.

* * *

 

“Why are there branches on the table?” Sandor looked down at the greenery with suspicion before shooting Arya a questioning glance. 

“They're not ‘branches’,” Arya rolled her eyes as she fussed with a piece of red ribbon. 

Sandor held it up, inspecting it before holding it towards her. “Looks like a fucking branch to me.”

“I’m doing something special with them,” she admitted, taking the greenery from his hand and placing it back on the table. Arya rose a dark eyebrow towards him, shooting him an impish, sly grin. 

“Aye, and what would that be?” Sandor lifted her to the table, running a large hand up her thigh. He held her at her hip, his thumb resting at the apex of her legs, pressing gently. 

Arya’s cheeks flushed as she grabbed his wrist. She held it still for a moment, before pushing it firmly against the warmth between her legs. Sandor’s mouth lowered to hers, devouring her as his large fingers moved in circles against her leather pants. She sighed into him, their breath hot between them as he fingered her on the table of their hall. 

Gasping, she pulled back reluctantly, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes. 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Arya composed herself enough to push him away, noting the prominent bulge in his pants as she chewed on her lip. 

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” Sandor growled, clearly frustrated that she had denied his advance. 

“Just… come to our chambers after you meet with your men,” Arya gathered the greenery and the ribbon and sauntered out of the room with more sway to her step than she usually had. 

Sandor huffed impatiently as he watched her leave, hoping the council wasn’t particularly talkative this evening.

 

* * *

Arya was sitting by the fire when he finally came to their chambers. Immediately she came to her feet with a salacious grin, fingering the ties of the thin robe she wore. There were candles lit around the room, and above their bed, dangling from the canopy was one of those branches from earlier, with a red ribbon tied around it. 

“I still don’t understand the branches,” he looked back over at her, eyeing her silhouette through the light of the fire.

“You will soon enough. Lock the door and take off your clothes,” she ordered with a smirk, taking a step towards their bed. 

Sandor raised his good brow in bemusement but complied all the same. His eyes locked with hers as he began undressing, pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it towards her. Arya bit her lip as her grey eyes, dark with lust, trailed over his broad chest, down towards his navel where she raised her brow impatiently. 

Toeing his boots off, he undid the buttons of his trousers, watching as she undid the ties of the robe she wore. A sliver of skin peaked through the middle of the fabric, from her long neck down to the dark patch of hair between her legs. Sandor felt his cock twitch and he moved to quickly release it from its confines. He stood across the room from her, naked as his name day, eyes hungry for nothing but her. 

Arya nodded towards the bed. “Sit under the mistletoe.”

“What is a bloody ‘mistletoe'?” But he obliged.

“Those branches hanging above your head,” Arya explained, her voice husky and low as she stood at the edge of the bed, watching as he situated himself. 

“Why is it there?” Sandor looked up at the branch that just barely missed his head. 

Arya shrugged the thin robe off her shoulders, standing there for a moment, fingering the furs on the bed as she eyed him. Slowly she crawled onto the bed, at the end of his extended legs and sat back on her heels. 

“Mistletoe,” she explained as she ran a finger along his shin, “is a tradition around this time of year. When you find yourself under it, you’re supposed to kiss, for good luck and love.”

Arya crawled up the bed to seat herself between his legs, her small hands grasping his thighs on either side of her. 

“Does it require you to be naked before kissing?” Sandor’s eyes drifted down her body as he chewed on his lip. 

Arya’s fingers walked up his thigh slowly, running through the dark curls of hair between his legs before going down the length of his cock. She was kneeling on all fours, and wrapped her hand around his member as she looked up at him coyly. 

“No, but makes it more fun,” she said softly as she lowered her head to press a kiss to the tip of his cock, licking the bead of moisture from its head.

Sandor groaned as his hand cupped her cheek, his large thumb brushing along her reddening cheek. He watched as her ass bobbed gently as she took him in her small mouth, a feat he still didn’t know how she managed without gagging. With one hand, Arya stroked his length as her tongue swirled around it, sucking on the engorged head. Sandor’s eyes rolled back as his head fell to the headboard, his hips thrusting gently into her mouth. 

“You’re gonna get a mouthful, girl,” he warned, breathless as his hand went to the back of her head, involuntarily guiding her towards his hips. 

But she didn’t stop her ministrations. Finding a rhythm he slowly rolled his hips into her mouth as her hand ran up and down his swollen length. Her tongue grazed the underside of his throbbing cock, flicking at the base of his head before taking him back in her mouth again.

Both of his large hands went into her hair, holding her in place as he fucked her sweet little mouth with abandon. With a few more thrusts, he tensed as his hot seed hit the back of her throat. Arya swallowed it greedily as it pulsed from his twitching member, running her tongue over its length. Looking up at him from her still bent over position, she pressed a kiss to its reddened head before sitting back on her heels as she licked her swollen lips. 

“Quite the kiss,” Sandor mumbled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap.

“First of many,” Arya said breathlessly as she straddled him, her shins on his thighs. 

Arya placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in to press kisses to his neck, his collarbone, the scar on his shoulder from all those years ago. Sandor hummed in appreciation, his large hands cupping her ass firmly as he pulled her close, large calloused fingers digging into soft flesh. 

His cock was already getting hard again as she nipped and suckled her way to his mouth, finally pressing her lips to his. As his tongue moved around hers, he tasted the saltiness of himself in her mouth. One of his hands ran up her side and cupped one of her small breasts in his hand. His thumb ran over her nipple in circles before pinching it between two fingers to an audible gasp against his lips. Arya pressed her breasts against his chest as they kissed and Sandor’s hand slid down from her ass to her wet, hot cunt that was mere inches from his throbbing cock. 

Sandor felt Arya shudder against him as he pressed his middle finger inside her, his fore- and ring fingers running along the sides of her slick, swollen clit, massaging it as he moved in and out. Arya’s eyes scrunched shut as she rolled her hips on his hand, grinding down and back. Trembling as she rode his hand, she maneuvered her own hand between them to stroke his cock, barely able to get her hand around it. It was hot to the touch and still sticky from her mouth. 

Arya rose slightly to position his head on her aching nub, emitting a small gasp in his ear as he inserted a second finger inside her. She held his cock tight, rubbing it against her clit as her breath became more ragged. Sandor could feel her tightening around his rough digits, and that only served to arouse him and cause him to move with more vigor. 

Her free arm was wrapped around his neck and she buried her head there, biting at the soft, stubbly flesh as she moved closer to her own release. Sandor grabbed her ass with his other hand, guiding her along as he nipped at her shoulder. Arya’s breath was hot on his neck, becoming more labored as she ground down on his hand. Nothing was like his cock inside her, but this felt good all the same. 

Suddenly overcome with heady fervor, Arya guided his rock hard shaft to where his fingers were. Sandor slid his fingers out and she gasped at the sudden void. Pressing herself against his chest, she rose and directed him inside her, slowly lowering herself down with a devilish groan. 

Sandor’s hands grabbed her waist as they found their rhythm. With their position, Arya had to do most of the work and she didn’t seem to object as she slid her hand between them to find the throbbing bud between her legs. 

“I love when you touch yourself,” he nuzzled against her ear before running his teeth along the lobe. 

Arya quivered as she rolled back and forth on his cock, feeling it stretch her in ways unimaginable. They’d done this many times over the years, but with his girth and her petiteness, every time still felt like the first. It caused her to roll her eyes back as she panted against him, edging closer and closer to her climax. 

Sandor’s massive hands held her tiny waist, completely encircling it as he dug into the sweat-glistening skin. His cock ached as she squeezed him tightly, moving languidly as she whispered sounds of pleasure into his neck. Tighter still she held him and with a final probe of his length and the right touch to her clit, she shuddered against him as she went over the edge. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pulled back, riding out her climax as she watched him with heavily lidded eyes and parted, pink lips. She was intoxicating.

With a low growl, Sandor held her close as he maneuvered them so she was laying on the furs as he drove into her slowly with her legs up against her chest. Arya’s flexibility was one of many alluring traits behind closed doors. His every ridge pushed against her insides, filling her impossibly as he stroked her in just the right place. Her hands clenched the furs on either side of her as her head lolled back in ecstasy. 

Sandor pulled out and before she could protest, he turned her over so he was behind her and she was facing their headboard. Sandor sat back and admired her from here, on all fours, shooting him a beckoning gaze as her thighs ran slick with her desire. He licked his lips slowly as he held his cock, running a thumb over the head as he slowly squeezed. Arya pushed backwards, impatiently urging him to come forward again. 

“Patience, girl,” he murmured as he fondled her ass, squeezing and testing its feel in his large hand. “Goes both ways, no?”

Sandor leaned forward, pulling her hips back and spreading her legs to give him easier access to her sweet core. Arya let out a high pitched moan as his large tongue ran slowly over her wet sex.

“Do you like when I kiss you here?” his murmured against her as his tongue flicked along her impossibly swollen clit. 

“Y-yes,” Arya gasped as she gripped the pillows around her, pushing back into his mouth.

His large hands held each ass cheek, spreading her wide as he laved at her slick folds. Sandor buried his face into her sopping cunt, devouring her as his fingers dug into her soft flesh. His large tongue lapped at her clit before delving inside as he tongue fucked her. 

Arya rolled her hips as he ate her out, her hand reaching forward to claw at the wooden headboard feverishly. Small sobs of pleasure came from her, muffled in the pillow she had her face buried in. Her toes curled tightly as he brought the whole of her cunt into his large mouth, rolling his tongue over her clit again and again as he sucked gently. She pushed back into him as she screamed into the pillow, waves of pleasure overcoming her as he continued to lick and suck on the sensitive flesh between her legs. 

Sandor kissed her once more there, before pressing a kiss to each cheek, giving it a small but firm smack as she collapsed onto their bed. He sat back for a moment, wiping her glistening pleasure from his lips and beard with a dark grin. Arya sighed into the pillow and he watched as her grip loosened as she came down from her high. 

Not giving her too much time to settle, as his own pleasure still bubbled just below the surface, Sandor snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her back up onto her hands and knees with a yelp. He pressed kisses up her spine from the dip at her tailbone, up between her shoulders to her bared neck. Arya squirmed against him as his cock pressed into her ass cheek.

“Spread your legs for me, girl,” he growled into her ear. Gooseflesh blossomed on her neck as she obeyed. 

Sandor pressed light kisses on her shoulder, tender and sweet, before his teeth grazed over her freckled skin. He bit into her flesh, enough to bruise but not break the skin as he rammed his cock into her slick cunt without warning. Arya let out a scream that turned to a moan as she pushed back against him. His thrusts were hard and punctuated as he slowly pulled out before driving deep inside her again. 

Sitting back on his heels, he pulled her back with him, grabbing her arms so she cantilevered in front of him. Knees spread wide with her legs between his, Sandor slammed into her roughly, watching her ass ripple with each thrust. Arya was panting, her skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat as she succumbed to his desires. Her lithe body was pulled tight like a bow string, waiting for him to release. It wasn’t often she gave up control, but behind closed doors she was his for the taking, and she eagerly awaited it. His thrusts began getting quicker and he pulled her close, leaning forward on one hand as the other wrapped around her chest and encircled her long, slender neck. 

Arya arched back into him, her small fingers gripping the furs beneath her as the other hand held onto the one around her neck. Sandor slowed down to savor every moment, their sweat slicked bodies grinding together as he moved in and out, languidly. He kissed the love bite he’d put on her shoulder earlier, kissed the nape of her neck, tasting her salty sweet skin. 

Her cunt was tight and gripped his cock as though to never let it go, a most maddening sensation. Sandor held her tight as his movements began getting erratic, his quiet growls and huffs in her ear only serving to make her wetter as he edged closer. 

Like she wrapped around him, he wrapped his whole body around her, pulling her against him as he sat back, pushing her down hard on his cock as he came. Arya could feel his cock twitch inside her, his seed somehow still hot in her fiery core. Sandor held her, both arms wrapped around her as he rode the waves of pleasure she’d given him. He kissed her cheek, his beard scratchy against her soft skin. Her small arm snaked up to wrap around his neck as she turned to kiss him, her tongue dancing around his as she tasted herself on him.

“I think I like this mistletoe,” he murmured against her lips, squeezing her tight.


End file.
